cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Players' Guide to the Cities/User Interface/Recipes Window
< The Players' Guide to the Cities | User Interface The Recipes Window may be opened by clicking on "Recipes" on the outer edge of the Tray Window. This window also opens when you interact with Invention Worktables. In this window, you will be able to view your current inventory of invention recipes. Across the top of the window are tabs that will allow you to filter the recipes by type. The tabs available will depend on which recipes you currently have in your inventory. For instance, if you have any common Accuracy recipes, there will be a tab labeled "Accuracy" at the top of the window. Clicking on the "Accuracy" tab will display a list of only your common Accuracy recipes. On the other hand, if you do not have any common Accuracy recipes, there will be no "Accuracy" tab at the top of the window. All invention enhancement set recipes will be listed under "Invention." In the "All" tab, you will see a list of the categories in which there are recipes you possess. You can expand or collapse each category to see the names of all of the recipes you have in that category. In each inventory tab, the dropdown menu in the lower right corner of the window will allow you to further filter your view by hiding/displaying recipes you do not own and hiding/showing recipes for which you are missing ingredients. In addition to any recipes you currently possess, whenever you interact with an Invention Worktable, all of the common recipes that you are able to purchase from the table will be displayed. On the left of each recipe's name will be a number indicating how many copies of that recipe you have in your inventory. Each recipe's name is color coded according to the rarity of the recipe. Common recipes appear in white, uncommon recipes appear in yellow, and rare recipes appear in orange. The names of any recipes for which you have not collected all of the neccessary ingredients will be slightly shaded. When you have all of the requisite salvage and influence/infamy to craft a recipe, the name of the recipe will be brightly lit. To view information on a particular recipe in more detail, click on the name of the recipe. This will expand the recipe info to give you all of the information about the item or power that recipe is used to create. You will be able to see what salvage is needed and how much influence/infamy you will need to craft the recipe. In this list of ingredients, any needed items that you do not currently possess will be displayed in red. In the bottom left corner of the window you will find an indication of how may recipes you currently have in your inventory out of your total capacity. Your base capacity is determined by your level. When you have reached the limit of the number of recipes you can carry, the word "Recipes" on the outer edge of your Tray Window will turn red. You may right click on any recipe in your inventory and select "Delete Recipe" to make more room. You may also give recipes to other characters by dragging the recipe from the window on top of the character, dragging the recipe from the window on top of a character's name in your Team Window, or right clicking on the recipe and selecting "Give Recipe To." While interacting with an Invention Worktable, if you are viewing the detailed information for a recipe and you have all of the ingredients needed to craft the recipe, you will be able to click on the "Create" button to craft the recipe. When you craft a recipe, one copy of the recipe will be removed from your inventory, as will the salvage and influcence/infamy you needed to craft the recipe. < The Players' Guide to the Cities | User Interface Category:Player Guides